


Absence Makes

by reconditarmonia



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, PWP, proxy sex, unrequited Daud/Billie, unrequited Delilah/Billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia
Summary: AfterThe Knife of Dunwall, Delilah and Daud each have something the other wants — what's left in Dunwall of Billie Lurk.





	Absence Makes

Delilah's long pale fingers pull at the strands at the back of Daud's neck as though she expects his hair to be longer, and when his mouth meets hers, teeth bared in a grimace of pain and anger, she kisses him as though she meant to possess him. That's not right, because if anyone could and would put the power to annihilate him, to erase him, into a kiss, it's her. To his own surprise, Daud finds himself responding, clutching her side and her thigh to drag her closer to him. Despite Delilah's languorous and fashionably thin look, he can feel the muscles under her suit, her physical presence overwhelming the crackle of strange magic; he wants that strength at his mercy, to live in that moment before letting her go, or to be at _her_ mercy at last.

They tear at each other's skin, clothes, Delilah stepping out of her trousers in a workmanlike manner. She must, Daud thinks, imagine that she'll dig the last traces of Billie Lurk out of his body and suck them from his skin; she must, because he's thinking the same as he uncovers her too-pale breasts and presses his still uniform-clad leg up between hers. Her face, when either of them spare a moment to lift their teeth from the other's shoulder or chest or mouth, is grim as she rides his thigh and rubs the heel of her hand against the front of his trousers; triumphant, rather than abandoned, when his fingers on her nipples bring her a shock of pleasure. He realizes he'll never see her lose her composure, never see the mask slip. Is this what Billie would be like, too, how she was in the parts of her life that never belonged to him? Delilah scratches his back with long cruel impractical nails as though to scratch to the bone where Lurk's loyalty lies, and he groans, shoving his fingers through the hair at the join of her legs, where she's warm and wet, and not from the blood he's drawn between her breasts.

Daud knows too much about Delilah to be surprised that she knows how to please even him, but it takes him aback when she spits out " _Daud_ " through her teeth while he's inside her and his hand's around her throat. They're both looking right at each other now, too wary to shut their eyes even had either of them been who the other wished they were, and it's clear enough anyway that his body's not Billie's. Still, this is as close as either of them are going to get now, and if he were to lose himself enough to grit out a name it wouldn't be Delilah's. His instinct is to pull back — perhaps this was part of her plan against him all along, more fool him — but after all, another thing he knows about her is that she doesn't like to be told no. She digs her nails into him again and rolls him flat on his back so that she can finish, tight around him; her eyes are glittering as she looks down at Billie Lurk's master.

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know where Delilah's Mark is


End file.
